


Big All Over

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, john/dean mentioned, john/sam mentioned, just pretend Jack was there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: “More,” he says and John chuckles again, feeds his tongue into Jack’s mouth and it’s big and thick like everything else, fills Jack’s mouth so he can barely manage to suck at it as John’s hands slide down his waist, push his pants down to his ankles.
Relationships: John Winchester/Jack Kline
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Big All Over

Jack meets John Winchester when he’s briefly brought to the Bunker, and he can’t stop staring at the man’s thick fingers, his scruff, his filthy grin. And John notices the stares and gets Jack alone in the library, pushes his sweater up to bare pink nipples, tweaks them and gives a low, deep chuckle at Jack’s gasp.

“You remind me of my boys,” he says and it sends images crashing through Jack’s mind, Sam and Dean young and tender and this man’s hands all over them.

“More,” he says and John chuckles again, feeds his tongue into Jack’s mouth and it’s big and thick like everything else, fills Jack’s mouth so he can barely manage to suck at it as John’s hands slide down his waist, push his pants down to his ankles. 

John pulls back to lift Jack’s legs up, settles them around his neck still tangles in his pants. Jack flushes under John’s eyes, whines for his hands again. “Alright, kid, I gotcha,” and big hands slide up his thighs, cup his ass as John leans in again.

Jack sighs happily, folded in half with callused hands roaming over his skin and John Winchester’s tongue in his mouth, on his neck, on his chest while thick fingers massage his hole and Jack relaxes completely, lets a fingertip slip inside. Suction and teeth and Jack knows there’ll be bruises around his neck as John sinks his finger in deeper and if just one feels this full and good Jack’s not sure he’ll survive more.

John doesn’t give him time to think about it, adds two more fingers and swallows Jack’s yelp at the sudden burn of _too much too fast,_ kisses him through the sudden clenching pain until he’s relaxed and looser than he thought possible. “Good boy” in a deep rumble makes Jack’s chest ache, and the impossible stretch of John’s dick in his hole soothes it.

When John starts moving Jack knows he’ll never want it to stop. 

John grunts as he thrusts, deep and powerful and shaking the table under Jack’s back each time he bottoms out and all Jack can do is lock his ankles together and grab his legs and hang out, whines and moans punched out of him as John fills him again and again. There’s a swirling heat building deep in his belly, sparks in his eyes every time John moves over his prostate, and he’s almost surprised when the sweat dripping from John’s face doesn’t evaporate into steam when it lands on him.

He comes in a rush, overwhelming and he almost doesn’t feel John’s release inside him, barely notices John untangling himself from Jack’s legs and arms and easing him into a comfortable cuddle against his broad, hairy chest. A sloppy kiss pressed to his hair, and John’s voice rumbles against his ear. “So much like my boys.”

And thinking of that, of being like Sam and Dean in any way, makes Jack smile and snuggle into the strong arms around him.


End file.
